Wojna o Grzyby
Wojna o Grzyby to dwunasty odcinek drugiego sezonu serii Bart 10. Streszczenie Drużyna poleciała na planetę Emily, gdzie panowała wojna z Kretowąsami, a ojciec księżnej, król Karalius nie został zabity. Dzięki przesłuchaniu jednego z żołnierzy wąsatych obcych Bart dowiedział się o nieznanym dotąd gatunkiem grzybów i zabrał wszystkich do zamku gdzie omówił całą sytuację po czym wszyscy przystąpili do walki z grzybami którą ostatecznie udało się wygrać. Fabuła Cała drużyna znajduje się na statku. Zim jak zwykle sterował, obok niego siedzieli Bart i Bianka, a dalej za nimi na kanapie siedzieli Szymon z Emily, dwójka ta rozmawiała między sobą z dużym zainteresowaniem, nie zwracając uwagi na resztę. * Szymon: Czyli mówisz, że jesteś królewną? To musi być super. * Emily: Wiesz, czasem jest lepiej czasem gorzej, ale czasem obowiązki są nie do zniesienia. * Szymon: To może kiedyś cię jeszcze zabierzemy na jakąś wycieczkę. Pozwiedzasz Ziemię, zobaczysz gdzie mieszkam, co robimy, po prostu się odprężysz. A potem poszlibyśmy coś zjeść do restauracji. * Emily: Brzmi wspaniale ale... Nie wiem czy mój ojciec się zgodzi, jest strasznie wrażliwy na punkcie mojego bezpieczeństwa. * Szymon: Jakoś go przekonamy, obiecuję. * Emily: Dzięki Szymon. * Bart: Gołąbeczki, zaraz lądujemy, przygotujcie się do wyjścia. Tak jak zapowiedział Bart, statek wylądował gładko na powierzchni rodzinnej planty Emily, jednak kiedy drużyna wyszła na zewnątrz zobaczyła coś czego się nie spodziewała. Planeta była pochłonięta wojną, między gatunkiem Chochlika, a gatunkiem Kretowąsa. * Emily: Tak jak myślałam, gatunek tych kretów wypowiedział nam wojnę, a to wszystko przeze mnie i to więzienie. * Bart: Przecież to nie twoja wina, trafiłaś tam praktycznie za nic. Z resztą zaraz to odkręcimy. Nagle do Emily podleciał jakiś Nemuin i w bardzo szybkim tempie powiedział jej że wszyscy jej szukają i że ma jak najprędzej udać się do zamku. Dziewczyna zaprowadziła swoich przyjaciół i zaprowadziła ich do zamku, gdzie czekała ją smutna informacja. Okazało się, że ojciec Emily, król Karalius, zmarł przez poważne urazy ciała, prawdopodobnie wyrządzone przez jednego z żołnierzy wroga. Kiedy Emily usłyszała straszną wiadomość rzuciła się na Szymona, a ten przytulił ją i zaczął pocieszać. Bart natychmiast zarządził, że razem z Bianką i Zimem pójdą rozwiązać tą sprawę i zakończyć wojnę, a Szymon zostanie z Emily i spróbuje ją jakoś uspokoić. Trójka bohaterów znalazła się na froncie, a Bart przemienił się w Turbina Wodnego i ruszyli do walki z przeciwnikami. Początkowo trio radziło sobie jakoś dzięki lepszemu sprzętu i umiejętnościami, jednak z czasem wrogich jednostek przybywało do tego stopnia, że drużyna miała duży problem w walce, aż w końcu doszło do tego, że cała trójka została przygnieciona wąsami przeciwników, ale co gorsza przybywały posiłki, które szczególnie używały swoich zdolności do utrzymania Barta w obcej formie. Kiedy wrogich żołnierzy było tak dużo, że Hydrena było ledwo co widać, jego zbroja pękła z głośnym hukiem i nagle z pod wielkiej ilości wąsów, wydostało się duże stworzenie zrobione z wody, był to oczywiście Bart, który od razu przystąpił do działania i za pomocą niewielkiej, ale wystarczająco dużej by porwać grupkę przeciwników, fali zademonstrował reszcie jego siłę i wrogowie zaczęli szybko uciekać. Bart odmienił się i krzyknął do swoich przyjaciół, żeby łapali jednego z wrogów, żeby go przesłuchać, a Zim użył siatki z Mechablastów i szybko wykonał prośbę. * Bart: Teraz nam już nie uciekniesz, więc lepiej mów jeżeli chcesz szybko wrócić do swoich. Czemu zaatakowaliście i co zrobiliście królowi? * Żołnierz Kretowąsów: My... my... Zaatakowaliśmy, bo... Zgodnie z umową mieliśmy za wpłacone złoto otrzymać grzyby rosnące na tej planecie, ale od paru dni czekamy i nie otrzymaliśmy naszych grzybów, a daliśmy za nie niemałą kwotę. Grzybki te rosną jedynie na tej planecie i choć są bardzo duże, to łatwo jest je uszkodzić. * Bianka: Czyli to wszystko to wojna o grzyby? * Żołnierz Kretowąsów: N... n... Nie, przylecieliśmy, żeby porozmawiać na temat tej sytuacji, jednak kiedy udaliśmy się częścią wojska, w którym byłem ja, wszyscy do zamku, to zostaliśmy oskarżeni przez Nemuinów o zabójstwo króla. * Zim: Ale skoro uważasz, że to nie wy, to kto to zrobił? * Żołnierz Kretowąsów: W... w... Więc, kiedy wracaliśmy na statek po wygonieniu nas, żołnierze którzy szli ze mną zostali zaatakowani i zabici przez, grzybo-podobne stworzenia, tylko mi udało się uciec, ale inni żołnierze nie uwierzyli w grzybowe potwory i ruszyła w bój z Nemuinami. * Bianka: A dlaczego my mamy ci uwierzyć? * Zim: No właśnie, przecież na tej planecie żyją tylko Nemuini. * Bart: Zaraz zobaczymy, czy faktycznie mówi prawdę. Bart uderzył w załadowany już Omnitrix i zmienił się z nowego obcego. * Bart: Super, kolejny nowy, zobaczmy co potrafi. Nastolatek w formie czarnej zjawy wszedł do umysłu żołnierza Kretowąsów i zobaczył jego najskrytsze lęki, którym było między innymi spotkanie jego kompanów z grzybami i widok ich śmierci. Chłopak ponownie wyszedł na zewnątrz i odmienił się. * Bart: Mówił prawdę. Widziałem całą scenę. Przykro mi że musiałeś to oglądać. Idź do swoich i przekaż im żeby udali się jak najszybciej do zamku Nemuinów, to ważne, a my już teraz się tam udamy. Trójka znowu pobiegła do odwiedzonego już wcześniej zamku. * Bianka: Bart, jak nazwałeś tego obcego? * Bart: Nazwałem go Koszmar. Tylko nie mów mi że to słaba nazwa, na nic lepszego mnie nie stać. * Zim: Po co tak właściwie wracamy i po co kazałeś Kretowąsom przyjść do zamku? * Bart: Musimy jak najszybciej znaleźć się w zamku i powiedzieć wszystko Emily. Po śmierci ojca to ona decyduje o wszystkim co zrobią Nemuini, więc wyjaśnimy jej sytuację, a potem przyjmiemy Kretowąsów do środka dając im schronienie. * Bianka: Przed czym będziemy się chronić? * Bart: Przed tymi grzybami. Gdybyś widziała to co ten żołnierz też byś chciała się schronić. Grzyby te są wytrzymałe, mają w sobie trujące substancje które mogą w każdej chwili wydostać przy ugryzieniu, mają też rozciągliwe "macki" i w bardzo szybkim tempie tworzą nowe od razu zdolne do walki osobniki. Przynajmniej tyle zdążyłem zobaczyć w jego wspomnieniach. Kiedy trójka dotarła na miejsce, Bart opowiedział wszystko o czym wiedział Emily, a ta zezwoliła na wstęp Kretowąsów. Niedługo po tym jak oczekiwani goście przybyli, a wszelkiego rodzaju wejścia zostały zamknięte i zabarykadowane, z zewnątrz zaczęły dochodzić głośne dźwięki, coś w rodzaju warczenia lub ryczenia, odgłosy te były wydawane przez agresywnie nastawione grzyby które zdążyły już podejść do murów zamku. * Bianka: No dobra, ale co teraz Bart? * Szymon: Właśnie, co robimy? * Bart: Musimy iść walczyć. * Zim: To po co tutaj się ukryliśmy skoro i tak tam wracamy? * Bart: Wolałbyś nie być zaskoczony taką ilością tych grzybów na zewnątrz, a tutaj mamy połączone dwie armie i zamek. W każdym bądź razie, wyjdziemy wszyscy, ale możemy wykorzystać pyłek Nemuinów, żeby uśpić przeciwników, a potem ich złapiemy, czy coś, jeszcze nie wiem co z nimi będzie. Drzwi zamku otworzyły się, a wszyscy którzy się w nim znajdowali wyszli na teren przed murem, przez który to próbowały się przebić grzyby, była to jedyna rzecz która dzieliła grzyby od drużyny Barta. Bart zmienił się w Gniewa, a Zim i Bianka wspięli się na mur razem z innymi żołnierzami posiadającymi blastery, łuki czy inną broń dystansową, mieli oni stanowić wsparcie z daleka, podczas gdy reszta otworzyła bramę w murze. Wszyscy dzielnie walczyli, ale grzyby stawiały opór i momentami wydawać by się mogło, że to one wygrywają tę walkę, więc Nemuini ruszyli wykonać plan Hydrena. Połowa armii Nemuinów z Emily na czele poleciała nad milionami grzybo podobnych obcych obsypując ich usypiającym pyłkiem, jednak jak się okazało nie dawało to żadnego rezultatu, ponad to denerwowało to grzyby, a jeden z nich wyciągnął swoją mackę i chwycił w nią Emily. Szymon walczący obok Barta dostrzegł z daleka królewnę i poczuł, że musi działać. Chłopak jakby pod wpływem transu przecinał wrogów swoimi Garrablastami, a kiedy zniszczył także tego który zaatakował Emily, złapał dziewczynę która zemdlała od braku powietrza. Grzyby zobaczyły parę i zaczęły się zbliżać, jednak w tym momencie przybył na lodowej ścieżce Bart w formie nowego obcego którego nazwał Zamrażaczem. Po chwili Bart przetransportował dwójkę przyjaciół z powrotem do zamku, a sam ruszył między grzyby i po kolei zamrażał każdego osobnika, co po paru minutach poskutkowało zamarznięciem wszystkich wrogów. Kretowąsy za to zaczęły rozbijać lodowe postacie, , aż w końcu po potwornych grzybach pozostały jedynie lodowe okruchy. Wąsaci sojusznicy dostali ostatecznie obiecane im jadalne grzyby i bez większych problemów odlecieli do domu. Nemuini wraz z drużyną weszła do wnętrza zamku i zaczęła się ceremonia w której to bohaterowie otrzymali medale odwagi. Po całym tym wręczeniu medali, Emily podeszła do Szymona i dała mu buziaka. * Szymon: Wow... Emily... * Emily: Dziękuję za ratunek. * Szymon: Nie... Nie ma za co. Trochę dalej Bart, Zim i Bianka rozmawiali z pewnym Nemuinem i opowiedzieli mu, że śmierć króla mogła być spowodowana przez silną truciznę grzybów. Zaczęło się ściemniać, a drużyna wchodziła właśnie na statek. Szymon pomachał na pożegnanie Emily, jednak ta zdążyła podlecieć do niego i przytulić go mocno. * Emily: Wrócisz tu jeszcze, prawda? * Szymon: Jasne że tak. * Emily: Bo wiesz... * Szymon: Kiedy tu wrócę zabiorę cię na Ziemską wycieczkę. Oj, przepraszam przerwałem ci. * Emily: Kocham cię. * Szymon: Ja... Ja ciebie też. * Bart: Dobra, przepraszam że muszę was rozdzielić ale musimy już wracać, od tej misji na Revonnie jeszcze nie byliśmy w domu, potrzebujemy odpoczynku. Jeszcze się spotkacie, nie martwcie się. * Emily: Pa. * Szymon: Pa. Szymon po długim pożegnaniu wszedł na pokład statku i cała drużyna odleciała z planety Nemuinów. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Debiut (martwego) Karaliusa * Debiut Boleviglomów * Debiut Koszmara * Debiut Zamrażacza * Szymon i Emily zostają parą Postacie * Bart Hydren * Bianka Fullmoon * Zim Grade * Szymon Adrienson * Emily Goodnight * Karalius Goodnight (debiut)(martwy) * Żołnierz Kretowąsów Wrogowie * Boleviglomy (debiut) Kosmici * Turbin Wodny (debiut bez zbroi) * Koszmar (debiut) * Gniew * Zamrażacz (debiut) Cytaty Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Bart 10